Provocação
by MarciaBS
Summary: Draco estava bravo com Harry. E Sirius gosta de provocar o loiro. Fic feita para a minha marida Gih. - Slash relação homem/homem se não gosta não leia
1. Provocação I

**De:** MarciaBS  
**Para:** Gih (irmarida)  
**Título:** Provocação.  
**Classificação:** PG-15  
**Ship/Personagens:** Draco/Sirius  
**Beta:** a fofa da minha marida que ganhou essa fic de presente, Gih  
**Nota:Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Provocação.**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro na sala de aula vazia sem conseguir pensar direito. Aquela atitude não era nem um pouco Malfoy, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que importava era que Potter estava naquele exato momento na ala hospitalar por culpa de algum idiota lufa-lufa.

E aonde raios estavam os batedores da grifinória que não fizeram seu trabalho?

Bando de irresponsáveis.

Draco bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

E o pior de tudo era que ele estava lá. Ele tinha visto o grande cão negro no campo de quadribol e tinha certeza que era Sirius. Draco tremeu diante da possibilidade daqueles dois estarem juntos e possivelmente sozinhos, porque Dumbledore não deixaria os outros professores ou alunos verem seu precioso amigo fugitivo dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. É claro que não! E isso significava deixar os dois sozinhos naquela enfermaria.

Draco suspirou desanimado. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar. E Draco odiava esperar. Odiava tudo o que passava por sua mente enquanto esperava. Sua vontade era de lançar um _bombarda_ na porta de enfermaria e meia dúzia de avadas naquele bando de grifinórios metidos a besta. Principalmente naquela coisa ruiva que se jogava em cima Potter. Esfregou a testa com um dedo. Estava ficando incoerente. Não tinha mais nada com Potter. Não poderia cobrar nada de Potter. Mas odiava ver o moreno sendo agarrado por aquele bando de oferecidas. Idiotas que só se importavam com a sua fama. Draco sorriu de lado ao se lembrar das declarações do moreno. Potter era tão piegas e previsível. Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrir. Encostado numa das paredes de braços cruzados, os cabelos negros e sedosos caindo sobre os ombros e uma expressão levemente divertida, estava Sirius Black.

- Você tem idéia do quanto parece uma criança mimada agora?

- Não sou eu que estava trancado na enfermaria.

Draco cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz sem conseguir desmanchar o bico que havia se formado em seus lábios.

Sirius sorriu com o garoto a sua frente. Era tão irritante e delicado. Podia passar horas analisando cada uma das expressões daquele rosto adolescente do jovem Malfoy. Viu o garoto corar levemente diante seu olhar e isso o deixava louco. Draco conseguia esconder muito bem seus sentimentos e era maravilhoso encontrar essas pequenas falhas.

- Eu estava com meu afilhado.

Sirius caminhou dois passos vendo o rapaz recuar os mesmo dos passos sem se dar conta de ter feito e isso o fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Pode voltar pra lá então.

Draco sentiu as pernas baterem na mesa nas suas costas e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa se apoiando na mesa, mas Sirius já estava na sua frente uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo prendendo-o ali.

- Ciúmes?

Sirius teve vontade de gargalhar diante dos olhos arregalados do jovem. Gostava de deixá-lo assim, desconcertado. Dá mesma maneira que ele o deixava.

- Não seja ridículo.

Draco tentou manter sua voz sarcástica, mas falhou miseravelmente pela proximidade de Sirius, sua voz saiu falha e tremida. Podia sentir a respiração do outro no seu rosto e aquilo o deixava maluco.

- Tem certeza?

Mas Sirius não deu tempo do jovem responder segurando-o pela nuca num beijo possessivo e urgente. Tinha pressa em sentir a pele delicada e bem tratada do loiro nas suas mãos. O gosto de menta da boca de Draco era único e sempre o fazia quase perder o controle. Em poucos minutos a capa, suéter e blusa já estavam fora daquele corpo adolescente que era atacado pela boca de Sirius. Os gemidos contidos de Draco o deixavam ainda mais eufórico. Queria fazer o loiro perder o controle. Queria ver aquele sonserino metido implorar. Adorava vê-lo implorar. Chupou, mordeu e lambeu o pescoço do loiro ouvindo um gemido alto de aprovação e se separou do rapaz voltando a ajeitar suas próprias vestes. Os olhos de Draco estavam escuros de desejo e o olhavam interrogativos.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Sirius gargalhou vendo a expressão de abandono do loiro e bagunçou os cabelos do rapaz fazendo-o soltar um resmungo irritado.

Draco odiava ser tratado como uma criança e exatamente por isso Sirius amava tratá-lo assim.

Sirius viu o garoto se abaixar catando as roupas no chão e sentiu uma vontade louca de jogá-lo novamente sobre a mesa e fazê-lo implorar, mas não tinha mais tempo. Precisava voltar. Era arriscado permanecer tanto tempo em Hogwarts.

- Tome! – Sirius jogou um embrulho para Draco que terminava de se arrumar – Harry te mandou isso.

O loiro viu o homem sair da sala sem nem ao menos se despedir e suspirou. Nunca entenderia Sirius Black. Voltou sua atenção para o embrulho e abriu vendo a capa de tecido delicado e prateado deslizar por suas mãos. A capa de invisibilidade de Potter. Draco sorriu de lado com seus olhos brilhando. Potter sempre era tão previsível, mas dessa vez ia aceitar o presente. Sirius tinha deixado-o aceso e se Potter queria tanto sua atenção, ia ter. Jogou a capa por cima e se dirigiu a enfermaria. Era simplesmente adorável ver aqueles olhos verdes. Adorava fazer Potter implorar por ele. Realmente adorava...

N/A: Gih, essa fic é sua, eternamente sua e você sabe que eu te amo né? Beijos.


	2. Provocação II

**AVISO: ESSA FIC NÃO FOI BETADA, MAS DECIDI POSTAR PQ SOU BOAZINHA. QUANDO EU ESCREVER A TERCEIRA E ULTIMA PARTE E A MINHA IRMARIDA FINALMENTE BETAR, EU VOU REPOSTAR ELA BONITINHA.**

**De:** MarciaBS  
**Para:** Gih, minha irmarida que não betou nada ainda, mas prometeu me devolver esse século.  
**Título:** Provocação II  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Ship/Personagens:** Draco/Harry  
**Beta:** a fofa da minha marida que ganhou essa fic de presente, Gih  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Nota:** Esse capítulo é apenas para comprovar que eu não consigo escrever sem uma Drarry no meio.

**Provocação II**

Harry estava deitado naquela desconfortável cama da enfermaria por horas. Certo. A cama não era tão desconfortável assim, mas ele odiava ter que ficar restrito a ela. E era ainda pior ter que receber visitas. Não que ele não gostasse de ver Ron e Hermione ali, mas Simas, Neville, Gina, Dino, Luna e todo o restante do time da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal reunidos na volta dele era demais.

Custava um maldito sonserino ir ali também nem que fosse para rir da cara dele?

Mas não, Draco Malfoy não se daria ao luxo de ir ali nem que fosse para tirar uma da sua drástica queda livre que de uma maneira estranhamente absurda havia feito com que ele tivesse pego o pomo antes do apanhador adversário e ganho o jogo mais uma vez de uma maneira histórica e ricamente comentada por todos.

Nunca entenderia suas quedas altamente bem sucedidas.

E até conseguia ouvir a voz arrastada naquele tom insuportavelmente calmo e desinteressado, que somente Malfoy conseguia ter:

- _"Aquilo foi uma queda Potter! Apenas uma queda idiota! Qualquer um consegue cair da vassoura, seu imbecil!"_

Suspirou baixinho voltando a tentar se acomodar naqueles travesseiros estranhos.

A única coisa boa de toda essa confusão havia sido a visita de seu padrinho. Nem podia acreditar quando viu aquele enorme cão negro entrando na enfermaria sob os protestos exaustivos de Madame Pomfrey. Podia sentir seu coração disparar com essa simples imagem. E quando ele voltou a sua forma humana quase ofegou de contentamento ao se ver refletido naqueles maravilhosos olhos acinzentados.

Passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados piscando os olhos de maneira desconcertada. Alguma coisa no seu intimo dizia que ele tinha uma queda por olhos acinzentados.

Não que os olhos do Sirius e Draco fossem parecidos. Harry nunca havia visto dois olhos tão diferentes.

Sirius tinha os olhos enegrecidos como uma noite de luar muito escura e seu olhar era quente e penetrante. Tão profundo e misterioso como um buraco negro. Era impossível prever suas reações pelo seu olhar. Aqueles olhos pareciam parados no tempo como se Sirius fosse eternamente apenas um adolescente.

Draco tinha os olhos prateados puxados para o azul, uma olhar frio e rasgante que o faziam se perder e se afogar naquela imensidão prata. O olhar do loiro era raso e transparente, qualquer pessoa que conseguisse ter coragem suficiente para vencer as adagas invisíveis que ele lançava, podia ver a alma do rapaz refletida nas íris prateadas. Era um olhar maduro, experiente. Como se o rapaz já tivesse visto muito mais do que gostaria e isso o cativava.

E ambos os olhos eram prateados. Uma herança dos Black. Uma perdição para Potter.

Harry riu irônico de seus sonhos infantis. Era tão idiota ficar pensando no olhar daqueles dois.

- Você sabe que esse riso irônico não combina com você.

A voz arrastada vinda do canto da enfermaria fez seu coração martelar contra o peito. Não podia acreditar que ele havia ido ali. Havia sim, feito um pedido mudo ao encaminhar a capa da invisibilidade pelo padrinho, mas não tinha certeza que o loiro aceitaria. Ele nunca aceitava suas propostas, querendo sempre seguir pelo caminho mais difícil.

- Draco... – ofegou com a respiração suspensa.

O sangue corria tão rápido nas suas veias que doía, sua boca secava ao mesmo tempo em que seus brilhantes olhos verdes grudavam na figura que lentamente deixava escorrer a capa da invisibilidade pelo corpo revelando o rapaz alto de cabelos platinados e os instigantes olhos prateados brilhando de desejo.

Estremeceu com aquele olhar e respirou fundo evitando a todo custo corar.

Falhou miseravelmente quando viu Draco abrir os três primeiros botões da blusa social que usava por baixo das vestes bruxas de Hogwarts.

- Algum problema _Potter_? – Draco sorriu malicioso puxando o moreno pela coxa até que este estivesse sentado na beirada da cama – Está quente aqui não?

Harry não conseguia desviar o olhar das íris prateadas que transbordavam desejo e luxuria. Podia sentir os dedos longos e finos do outro agarrando firmemente suas coxas por baixo daquela ridícula camisola hospitalar e pela primeira vez o moreno se deu conta que estava totalmente nu por baixa daquela roupa, principalmente quando as mãos do loiro chegaram a sua cintura.

Ofegou deixando a cabeça tombar para trás expondo toda a área do pescoço e garganta para o loiro que não se fez de rogado e atacou com beijos e mordidas que iriam deixar a pele toda marcada, mas ele não estava preocupado com esse pequeno detalhe no momento. Tudo o que ele queria era tocar aqueles fios claros, macios e suaves.

- Você gosta disso não é _Potter_?

A voz sussurrada ao seu ouvido o fazia perder todo e qualquer pensamento lógico. Precisava sentir aquela pele macia do loiro em suas mãos ásperas, abrindo apressado o restante dos botões daquela camisa branca que ele usava sem nunca deixar os olhos dele. Percorreu a mão por aquele corpo trabalhado pelo quadribol e pela dedicação doentia do loiro pelo próprio corpo. Desfez o laço das vestes de Hogwarts subindo as mãos até os ombros largos e um pouco ossudos do sonserino deixando escorrer vestes e camisa até o chão.

Gemeu diante a visão do rapaz a sua frente apenas de calça social fazendo-o rir e se apoiar com as mãos uma de cada lado das suas coxas, bem no meio das suas pernas que puxaram o rapaz ainda para mais perto.

- Você é absurdamente maravilhoso Draco...

A voz do moreno saia ofegante enquanto esse se agarrava aos fios loiros mordiscando pescoço, orelha e peitoral do rapaz que ele sabia travar os dentes evitando qualquer possibilidade de gemer. Draco Malfoy gemia apenas uma vez. Uma e derradeira vez e aquilo o alucinava e instigava a querer descobrir sempre novos toques e possibilidades de obrigá-lo a gemer.

Ergueu os braços extasiado sentindo o tecido fino da camisola ser retirado do seu corpo e inevitavelmente corou por estar totalmente exposto ao seu inimigo natural, mas os olhos prateados não desgrudavam do verde nem por um segundo e como um cego tateava o corpo de Harry como se quisesse decorá-lo com as mãos fazendo o moreno gemer e suspirar.

- Tão vulnerável, não é _Potter_?

Puxou o moreno pelos cabelos de maneira grosseira para um beijo forte e intenso, numa batalha de línguas sem vencedor.

Harry queria puxá-lo para a cama e sentir o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu enquanto seria preenchido e se derramaria naquelas mãos habilidosas, mas Draco não era de se deitar em camas.

Draco era de becos escuros, corredores estreitos, torres, escadas, paredes, cadeiras. Era mais fácil ser possuído pelo loiro no meio da floresta proibida em meio a uma tempestade do que numa cama. Não havia carinho, delicadeza ou qualquer um desses sentimentos inúteis como o próprio dizia. Havia força, intensidade, prazer e provocação. E era exatamente isso que fazia Harry estremecer a cada toque do loiro.

As pernas do moreno circularam a cintura fina de Draco enquanto esse se jogava para trás caindo sentado na desconfortável cadeira de visitas fazendo Harry gemer de dor ao chocar seu corpo exposto no cinto de prata em formato de cobras que o loiro ainda usava. Sem pensar muito o moreno voltou a atacar a boca já avermelhada do outro lutando para retirar aquele cinto estúpido do caminho tendo suas costas arranhadas de maneira provocante, pelo loiro, que o fazia gemer ainda mais entre os beijos.

Jogou o cinto longe abrindo de maneira apressada a calça do loiro que continuava a arranhar seu corpo de uma maneira enlouquecedora. Arfou escorregando pelo corpo do outro até se postar de joelhos no meio das pernas de Draco. Olhou para cima apenas para ver o loiro morder o lábio inferior de forma indecente enquanto uma mão ajudava as tremulas de Harry a puxar a boxer negra do caminho e a outra segurava firme os cabelos pretos e rebeldes forçando-o a se aproximar.

Não havia outra opção para o moreno além de engoli-lo inteiro de uma vez, feliz por fazer o corpo de Draco arquear e ouvi-lo soltar um palavrão desconexo ao mesmo tempo em que a pressão em seus cabelos aumentava deixando seu coro cabeludo dolorido, mas isso não importava. Tudo o que interessava era conseguir alguma maneira de fazer aquele loiro arrogante perder o controle.

Sugou, chupou e deslizou a língua por toda a extensão do membro duro de Draco ficando satisfeito pela respiração forte do outro. Poderia ficar horas desfrutando do gosto amargo e exótico do loiro se não fosse puxado novamente com violência pelos cabelos fazendo seus dentes roçarem por todo o membro no processo e ter seu rosto vermelho na mesma linha do de Draco.

- _Potter_, _Potter_, você está me saindo um garoto muito malvado...

A voz do loiro saia arrastada de prazer proporcionando um gratificante estremecimento do corpo do moreno que via com luxuria o peito arfante do outro e o filete de sangue que escorria do lábio que ele havia mordido para conter qualquer gemido. Esses pequenos sinais o excitavam ainda mais lhe dando coragem de se apoiar naquelas coxas firmes e lamber aquele lábio vermelho provando o tão aclamado sangue puro do outro até se sentar completamente no colo deste.

Se agarrou nos cabelos platinados que tanto apreciava gemendo ao vê-lo atacar tão descaradamente seu mamilo esquerdo enquanto o posicionava sem nenhum preparo. Gritou ao senti-lo entrar de uma vez só sem nenhuma piedade no seu corpo dividido entre o prazer e a ardência do ato.

Draco não tinha paciência para algo tão insignificante como uma preparação adequada. Mordeu forte o mamilo sentindo o gosto doce do sangue em seus lábios e a pressão deliciosa ao preencher o outro. Harry era sempre apertado e isso o fazia querer sempre mais. Segurou firme a cintura magra do outro ditando o ritmo a ser seguido mordendo cada pedaço da pele do moreno que encontrava tentando evitar ao máximo gemer para aquele grifinório prepotente que ao contrario dele, gemia e rebolava em seu colo perdendo qualquer mínima compostura que possuía agarrado aos seus cabelos de forma tão firme. Ele não duvidava que alguns dos seus preciosos fios loiros ficassem nas mãos do moreno.

- Geme Draco... geme pra mim...

A voz sussurrada no pé do ouvido em meio a beijos e mordidas, a intensidade das estocadas num vai e vem frenético ditado pelo moreno deixando as mãos do loiro livres para passearem por aquele corpo bem torneado, a respiração ofegante de ambos e a visão de Harry entregue daquela maneira para ele eram demais para agüentar muito tempo já sentindo o corpo inteiro vibrar.

Gemeu alto.

Um único e forte gemido puxando a cintura de Harry com tudo contra o seu quadril fazendo o moreno se derramar ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

Harry não tinha mais nenhuma força nas pernas deixando para Draco sustentar seu corpo ainda preenchido por ele buscando o ar que parecia ter sumido de seus pulmões. Era agradável sentir as mãos firmes de Draco o sustentando ao mesmo tempo em que este mordiscava seu pescoço num estranho ritual que ele sempre realizava.

Ambos se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem fortes palmas vindas do fundo da enfermaria e viram, ao mesmo tempo, o elegante andar de Sirius Black vindo em direção aos dois com um malicioso sorriso no rosto e brilhantes olhos cinzentos cheios de luxuria.

- Belo espetáculo rapazes!

Harry suspirou e Draco arfou diante o homem que os comia com os olhos.

_**Nota: Eu simplesmente surtei com a imagem mental desses dois... *Q***_


	3. Provocação III

**De:** MarciaBS

**Para:** Gih (irmarida)

**Título:** Provocação III

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Ship/Personagens:** Draco/Harry/Sirius

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Nota:** Não me responsabilizo por problemas cardíacos com esse capítulo.

**Provocação III**

Sirius andava cauteloso em direção aos dois rapazes corados com similares olhos de surpresa para ele. Havia sido realmente uma boa idéia permanecer em Hogwarts como justificativa de proteger Harry. Aquela cena maravilhosa dos dois juntos valia qualquer risco que ele poderia correr.

Tão jovens e tão belos.

Harry olhava extasiado para seu padrinho se aproximando, nunca nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos imaginaria seus dois olhos cinzentos juntos. E a postura reta de Sirius enquanto suavemente soltava botão por botão do sobretudo felpudo preto que ele sempre usava, dizia claramente que a noite mal tinha começado.

Draco não sabia o que pensar diante o olhar predador do homem a sua frente. Sentia-se fora do controle da situação na presença do outro. E de alguma maneira sabia que estava perdido.

— Então nosso jovem Malfoy não gosta de gemer para o meu afilhado?

Sirius puxou a cabeça de Draco pelos cabelos deixando exposta a garganta do sonserino que foi avidamente atacada fazendo o loiro forçar os dentes para não gemer sentindo Harry se levantar lentamente.

— Não vai gemer para mim também?

A voz rouca, o hálito quente, tudo parecia querer ruir a resistência de Draco.

— Acho que vai ter que fazer melhor que isso.

Os olhos prateados brilharam em malicia e desafio.

O homem riu, um riso rouco, levantando o garoto da cadeira, segurando firme o quadril enquanto roçava seu nariz no arrebitado e frio do loiro. Deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo magro, sentindo as costelas, atiçando os mamilos, passando pelas axilas, levantando os braços finos até os pulsos quando o som de algo se fechando fez o loiro abrir os olhos e se ver preso por algemas douradas.

— Me solta!

Draco puxou os pulsos e gritou indignado tentando se soltar, mas nada dava resultado, tentou tirar os pés do chão, mas as algemas continuavam a sustentá-lo acima da sua cabeça.

— Porque vocês não vêm para cá?

A voz macia de Harry chamou a atenção dos dois, que se depararam com o moreno confortavelmente acomodado na cama e apoiado nos travesseiros, nu, permitindo uma bela visão do corpo elegante e torneado pelo quadribol deixando alguns pelos negros à mostra que incitavam à exploração da ereção, claramente a vista.

Draco ofegou vendo Sirius caminhar em direção a Harry e com um toque de varinha a cama de enfermaria se transfigurou numa grande cama redonda com lençóis vermelhos.

Inevitavelmente Draco fez uma careta para as cores tão grifinórias, mas logo perdeu o rumo quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado em direção a cama. Ele não se sentia num um pouco confortável preso de joelhos entre dois homens que o deixavam louco. Engoliu em seco e manteve os olhos fechados se entregando as sensações e à doce tentativa de não gemer.

Vendas cobriram seus olhos, mas tinha certeza que era Sirius atacando seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões. Potter desliza as mãos macias pelas suas pernas, subindo vagarosamente a respiração tão próxima da sua ereção que engoliu em seco ao sentir a boca de Sirius em seus mamilos. Mãos acariciavam seu corpo, passeando, tocando, insinuando. Draco não tinha mais certeza de quem eram as mãos e nem se importava com isso. Queria sentir os corpos se roçando nele.

Bocas marcavam a sua pele delicada. Gemidos vindos de Harry preenchendo o ambiente. Calor e desespero por também não poder tocar e degustar. Sua cabeça girava e seus lábios sangravam para não emitir nenhum som. Não daria aquele gostinho para Sirius. Podia sentir a aspereza da barba mal feita de Sirius roçando em sua pele. Pescoço, ombros e descendo lentamente pela coluna. Arfou trincando os dentes dolorosamente quando sentiu sua ereção ser envolvida por lábios tão macios.

Abriu os olhos, mas mal conseguia ver com a venda, mas conseguiu forçá-la com ajuda dos seus braços presos. Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam fechados como se degustasse o mais saboroso dos doces e aquela visão o enlouquecia ainda mais. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pela sua boca e engoliu de qualquer maneira evitando o gemido. As mãos de Harry acariciavam suas coxas em movimentos lentos enviando alertas as suas terminações nervosas o deixando arrepiado.

Sirius tinha seu corpo colado ao dele, sua própria ereção atiçando seu corpo, esfregando, estimulando. Beijos e mordidas. Tinha certeza que seu pescoço estava totalmente marcado, mas tudo o que podia fazer era manter os olhos fechados e dar mais acesso. Uma chupada mais forte de Harry o fez apertar os dentes e o corpo estremecer, podia ouvir a risada rouca de Sirius no seu ouvido.

— Você gosta disso... Não é Draco...? – Não se atrevia a responder. Não com Harry a cada instante mais empolgado.

— Hn... – Sentiu um soluço escapar de seus lábios quando Harry o tocou, preparando-o ao mesmo tempo em que tocava Sirius. Draco não tinha mais muita certeza do que queria. Tentou se soltar das algemas, pois queria tocar também, mas não podia. Respirou fundo.

— Ahhh... Você vai gemer... Draco... – Sirius dizia por entre seus próprios gemidos fracos — Ahhh... Você vai gemer... Feito uma... Uma menininha...

— AAAHHHHHHH – Draco gritou ao ser totalmente preenchido tendo sua ereção na garganta de Harry. — Huuummm... Huuummmm... – Lambeu seu próprio sangue e não conseguiu mais evitar. O ritmo de Sirius, a boca de Harry. Tudo aquilo o tirava o controle e ele nem ao menos se lembrava do motivo de tentar evitar.

— Isso... Isso... Aaahhhh... For... Forte... – Os sons saiam de seus lábios sem nenhuma permissão ou conhecimento.

— Huuuummm... Mmmm... Mmmmais... Ahhhmmmm... – Mordia os lábios deliciado, ansioso por mais... Mais fundo dentro de si e mais fundo dentro da boca de Harry.

— Aaahhhmmm... Isssso... Ch... Chupaaahhh... Aaahhhnnn... Vai... Fff... Fffuuundo... Huuummmm... – Gemidos e pedidos que faziam Sirius rir e aumentar a velocidade proporcionando cada vez mais gemidos. Harry aranhava com os dentes sua ereção já tão sensível.

— Aaaahhhhhiiiihhh... Enf... Enfiaaa... – Uma pitada de dor, um prazer alucinante. As palavras inconscientes e soltas por entre os gemidos e no meio do turbilhão de sensações faziam os dois amantes se esmerarem ainda mais.

Estava ficando difícil de agüentar. O membro dentro de si fazia um estrago danado na sua sanidade, estava-o enlouquecendo cada vez mais, e a boca em seu membro o alucinava, ouvia os gemidos, os 'seus' gemidos despudorados e roucos, mas não conseguia mais... Perdera o controle vergonhosamente... Deliciosamente...

Os arrepios percorriam suas costas, ele rebolava e seus quadris acompanhavam as arremetidas dentro de si, ora o fazendo se enterrar no membro atrás de si, ora o fazendo entrar na boca deliciosa que o chupava. O formigamento delicioso foi subindo por dentro de suas coxas, por sua virilha, seu abdômen foi ficando mais tenso até não mais agüentar e explodir em êxtase.

— AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – Gozou caindo na cama sendo liberto das algemas ainda entre seus próprios gemidos e buscando o ar que parecia não preencher seus pulmões, seu coração batia tão alucinado contra o peito que imaginava que poderia morrer a qualquer instante, mas pelo menos morreria feliz.

Harry abraçou o rapaz em seus braços feliz e sorriu para Sirius beijando e lambendo delicadamente os lábios machucados de Draco. Sirius gemeu pela visão dos dois, eram tão lindos. Jogou-se entre eles causando risadas em Harry e resmungos em Draco que ainda parecia muito entorpecido para se expressar de maneira satisfatória.

— Acho que acabamos com o Malfoy aqui. – Sirius riu acariciando o rosto delicado do garoto que se escondeu em seu pescoço mordiscando levemente.

— Ele é tão lindo gemendo... – Harry respondeu entre suspiros enlaçando suas pernas entre as dele e se apoiando no peito de Sirius para ver melhor o rosto corado de Draco.

Mais resmungos saíram daqueles lábios avermelhados pelo sangue das tentativas de Draco não gemer fazendo os dois rirem ainda mais.

— Vocês são lindos! – concordou Sirius acariciando as costas de Harry que sorriu travesso.

— Sabe Draco... – Harry foi engatinhando para cima do corpo magro do outro rapaz ronronando perto do ouvido — Eu quero sentir você por dentro...

Draco arregalou os olhos assustado. Era sempre ele que possuía Harry. Seu corpo ainda sentia espasmos de prazer proporcionados por eles, mas podia ver claramente que Harry estava pronto. Mal teve tempo de reagir ao sentir Sirius o acariciando, despertando seu corpo novamente, preparando para mais uma enxurrada de prazer. Os olhos verdes escuros de desejo se aproximaram, as bocas se encontrando em um beijo desesperado com gosto de sangue. Línguas ansiosas travando uma batalha sem vencedor.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo desejo novamente. Dedos ásperos o tocaram, acariciando sua pele, provocando arrepios no seu corpo sensível. Braços fortes o enlaçaram virando o seu corpo, os quadris estreitos se insinuando entre suas coxas, os joelhos afastando suas pernas. O corpo de Harry colado ao seu, a boca atrevida se fechando no seu mamilo provocando novas ondas de prazer.

Logo outra boca tomou a do loiro, abafando seus gemidos, as mãos grandes o apoiando, acariciando, uma nos seus ombros, a outra passeando pelas suas nádegas, os dedos invadindo com facilidade sua entrada úmida de sêmen. A boca tenra descia cada vez mais pelo seu corpo, provocando pequenos espasmos nos músculos ainda sensíveis pelo orgasmo recente, chegando ao membro ainda firme, ficando mais duro com os toques delicados da língua sobre ele.

— Huuummmm... – Harry gemeu, provando mais daquele sabor, lambendo e mordiscando... — Que delícia... – Sussurrou junto ao membro úmido provocando arrepios no loiro. — Gostoso...

— Aaahhhmmmm... Éééhhh... Gos... Gostoso... – Draco gemeu já se perdendo no meio das carícias e sensações que o atingiam por todos os lados.

Harry ia ficando mais confiante, suas mãos apertavam as coxas macias, sendo seguidas pelos lábios que beijavam, pelos dentes que marcavam de vermelho a pele leitosa. Ouvia os pequenos gemidos que Draco deixava escapar já esquecido de tudo. Sirius retirou os dedos, levantou-se sobre a cama ficando de joelhos, erguendo o sonserino e colocando um travesseiro por baixo do quadril.

O moreno entendeu a mensagem do seu padrinho, beijando a boca vermelha inchada pelos beijos e pelos dentes, ao mesmo tempo cobrindo o corpo com o seu, o invadindo numa única estocada lenta e firme. O gemido longo vibrou no meio do beijo, arrepiando o moreno, as pernas do loiro enlaçando a sua cintura fazendo-o se mover quase que de imediato, arremetendo de novo, indo mais fundo, sentindo o beijo se intensificar.

Ao mesmo tempo mãos grandes acariciavam suas costas, descendo por elas, alcançando suas nádegas, apertando-as... Encerrou o beijo, arfado, buscando por ar, as carícias dos dedos escorregando pelo vão das nádegas, acariciando atrevidamente. Logo lábios faziam o mesmo caminho, beijando, mordiscando, os pelos do bigode arranhando a pele.

— Ahhh... – Arfou, sentindo as mãos abrindo as nádegas e dedos grossos se enfiando entre elas, massageando sua entrada. — Huuummm... – Gemeu com a boca colada no pescoço do loiro, enterrando os dentes na carne macia enquanto o dedo insinuava-se para dentro, o enlouquecendo com ele entrando em si. Seu corpo se lançou para dentro do outro furiosamente ouvindo um gemido tímido junto ao seu ouvido.

Sírius já estava enlouquecido de tesão com a visão sensual dos dois diante de seus olhos. Brincava com os dedos no interior de Harry, primeiro um, depois dois e agora já colocando o terceiro, fazendo o rapaz quase gritar com o prazer doloroso e delicioso, deixando que o movimento intenso do quadril do moreno fizesse com que seus dedos entrassem e saíssem de seu interior, os gemidos dele ecoando cada vez mais altos pelo quarto.

Ajoelhou-se atrás de Harry, afastando mais os joelhos e se acomodando, se esfregando, se encaixando e investindo, aproveitando o movimento compassado do quadril. Deixou o seu peso cair sobre os outros dois entrando de uma vez e fazendo o moreninho se enterrar dentro do loiro, seu gemido se misturando aos gritos de extremo prazer dos outros dois.

— AAAHHHHHHMMMM...! – Gritaram em uníssono.

Draco se agarrou com força aos ombros de Harry, fincando as unhas na carne, perdendo totalmente o controle do corpo e da voz, que entoava gemidos altos e languidos, incentivando os outros dois.

— Aaaahhh... Vem... Mais... – O loiro arfava e gemia sentindo o moreno entrar em si e ir ainda mais fundo com os movimentos de Sírius em Harry. — Huuummmm... Mais fff... – Passou a língua nos lábios, secos com a sua falta de fôlego, a respiração saindo aos arrancos junto com os gritos e gemidos pela boca aberta. — Mmmmais... Ffforte... Aaahhhmmmm...

— Mais... Mais... – Harry repetia de olhos fechados, aumentando o ritmo e sentindo Sírius fazer o mesmo, fazendo com que entrasse no loiro com mais violência, acertando forte a sua próstata e por conseqüência a do loiro também.

O mais velho estava enlouquecido com os gemidos dos garotos, já tinha perdido o rumo completamente, só conseguia ouvir as vozes carregadas de prazer, seu corpo agia somente pelo seu instinto aguçado. Seus gemidos se misturavam aos gemidos deles, estava chegando ao seu limite, e sentia que o moreno sob si também.

— Har... Ahhh... Harry... – Mordeu o ombro do moreno, sentindo-se à beira da loucura. — Hum... Eu... E-eeu... – Draco já tinha o corpo completamente mergulhado nas sensações intensas do gozo, cada toque fundo o arrebatando mais e mais até que não pode mais segurar. — Harryyy... – Gemeu dengoso. E seu corpo se fechou completamente sobre o membro de Harry... O grito de prazer denunciando o êxtase arrebatador. — AAAAHHHHHHMMMMMMMM!

Foi o bastante para que o moreno se perdesse também, sentindo-se duplamente estimulado, o grito do loiro o levando de vez.

— Aaaahhhmmm... AAAHHHMMMMM... – Desmanchou-se dentro do loiro, a tensão de seu corpo apertando Sírius em seu interior.

O gozo duplo provocou o êxtase do mais velho, extasiado com o gozo dos garotos, deixando-se acabar dentro do moreninho, apoiando-se nos braços para que não caísse sobre eles, seu membro ainda acariciado pelos espasmos e os movimentos erráticos de Harry.

— Huuummmmmm... – Sírius gemeu baixo, parando lentamente, beijando as costas de Harry, que ainda se remexia e gemia baixinho, juntamente com o loiro abaixo de si.

Retirou-se do interior de Harry, deitando-se ao lado dos garotos. O moreno sobre o loiro, ambos ofegantes, abraçados na cama. Deslizou a mão sobre as costas suadas do moreno, chegando os lábios à boca de Draco, selando-os num beijo delicado.

— Vocês são lindos... Deliciosos... – Sussurrou preguiçoso, vendo os sorrisos surgirem nas bocas vermelhas e inchadas, um malicioso nos lábios do moreno e um convencido nos lábios do loiro. — Os riscos valeram a pena...

Harry deslizou para fora de Draco beijando o corpo já cheio de marcas na pele clara e se deitou se aninhando a ele, este esticou o braço acomodando o moreno melhor e acariciando os cabelos rebeldes. Harry já tinha os olhos fechados entregue ao sono quando Draco sonolento procurou Sirius ao seu lado.

Sirius observava os dos garotos em silencio, seu sorriso malicioso se ampliou ao reparar nos olhos prateados em si. Acariciou os cabelos macios de Draco fazendo-o ronronar e aconchegar ainda mais em Harry. Não conseguia deixar de achá-los lindos e inocentes. Sorriu mais uma vez se levantando e desfazendo os feitiços na enfermaria. Vestiu seu roupão e olhou mais uma vez para os dois garotos que dormiam na cama. Acariciou o cabelo de cada um depositando um beijo em suas cabeças.

Pouco depois um enorme cão negro era visto deixando os terrenos de Hogwarts.

FIM


End file.
